It's Never Too Late
by icewitch05
Summary: Draco Malfoy is frustrated and upset at the thought of his wife wanting a divorce. So, he turns to his best friend, Blaise, for a bit of advice. Now all Draco has to do is seduce his wife. Easy enough, right?...Maybe not.


"I don't know what to do anymore, Blaise." Draco Malfoy complained in frustration. His long fingers swiftly ran through his platinum blonde hair. It was his only poor attempt to stop himself from screaming, or worse, destroying Blaise's small flat. This was one of the few times that Draco wished he could show his true emotions. He needed to vent. However, he was more civilized that that. He would hold it in, as was expected of him.

"Draco, I can't really help your predicament if you don't tell me exactly what happened." A sigh escaped Draco's lips. It was difficult for Draco to confide in anyone, even though Blaise had literally been his best mate for almost his entire life. Draco opened his mouth, ready to speak, but then closed it again. He couldn't verbally express himself. There were not enough words in the world.

"I really don't understand why you're here, Draco. Are you purposely trying to waste my time?" Blaise's voice was hard and cold, not understanding, as would be expected of a friend.

"Paige and I are divorcing." Draco had difficulty forming the sentence. The words seemed unnatural coming from his lips. Divorce was a vile and cruel word, however, he needed to become accustomed to saying it.

Draco Malfoy had married Paige Parker over four years ago. They were happy, and until quite recently, they were in love. They met at Hogwarts during their fourth year, both were in the Slytherin House. At first, Draco didn't notice her. He had other _conquests_ to keep him occupied. However, Paige was persistent to say the least. She was interested in Draco, and Draco took notice. He was surprised that he became as interested in her, as she was in him. It was uncommon for him to fall for anyone, especially at Hogwarts. The girls there were generic, or most of them were according to Draco. There was nothing special about them. Pretty but not smart. Paige was pretty and smart, she spoke her mind, and she was a pureblood. It was Draco's dream come true. If Draco believed in a "perfect" woman, Paige would definitely be it. This changed dramatically, though, when Paige had presented him with divorce papers.

"You and Paige? Are you sure you're divorcing?"

"I think I would know if my bloody _wife_ was divorcing me." Draco could see the apparent sympathy in Blaise's dark eyes. If Draco could shout at the top of his lungs, he would. He didn't need or want Blaise's sympathy. It made Draco feel more pathetic than he already did.

"Why are you divorcing her? Are you mental?"

"Oh yeah, like I'm the one that caused this. It was all Paige's idea." Draco explained bitterly. He shook his head miserably, as he thought of his wife....his almost ex-wife.

"Why would Paige want a divorce? She loves you."

"Loved me. It probably has to do with the fact that we can't stop bickering."

"I've seen you two together, you hardly ever bicker." Draco laughed cynically, without humour.

"We don't bicker in _public_." Blaise silently observed Draco, who had his head cradled in his hands. He had never seen his best mate this upset, not even over a woman. However, Blaise knew how much Draco actually loved Paige. She was quite literally his first love, even though she was definitely not his first lust.

"What are you going to do?" Blaise questioned curiously. Draco stared at his best mate in confusion.

"I didn't know there was anything I could do. She seemed to be pretty adamant about it."

"You have to win her back, Draco. Seduce her. She has been your wife for the last four years. Who knows her better than you?" Draco remained quiet for a few moments, as he contemplated Blaise's words. Seduce his wife? Hadn't he done enough of that before he got married? Shouldn't she have already been seduced? However, Blaise did have a point. Maybe Draco's only chance of staying with his wife, was to win her back before it was too late. He could do that-- he was Draco Malfoy, afterall.

"Blaise, you're brilliant," Draco stated, a mischievious smirk appearing upon his face.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

"Hello to you too, love," Draco greeted when he arrived home. His piercing grey eyes immediately took in the appearance of his wife. She was as stunning as ever, and Draco couldn't help but stare. Paige had long dark hair, pale skin, and striking azure eyes. She may not have been the most beautiful woman in the world, but to Draco, she was. However, what really had Draco's eyes glued to her was the fact that she was wearing a pair of very revealing lacy shorts and a top to match.

"Draco, up here. Honestly!" she growled in annoyance. She rolled her eyes, and faced away from Draco. She appeared to be preparing dinner. It seemed too little to be for two people, so Draco had a feeling he would have to fend for himself.

"Is it a problem that I find my _wife_ attractive?"

"Stop calling me your wife."

"Paige--"

"We're getting divorced Draco." Her voice was firm and unwavering.

"Really? I thought you were joking all this time?" Draco's tone was sarcastice, something Paige really didn't appreciate. She despised when Draco was insensitive towards her. She abruptly turned towards her husband; her expression was frightening.

"Why didn't you just stay at Blaise's. Did you really have to come into my home to bother me!"

"_Our_ home, love."

"Just shut up! Please just leave, Draco!" her voice gradually became louder with each word.

Draco moved menacingly closer to her, and pushed her gently against the edge of the table. His hand went to her waist, and he pulled her closer to him. His mouth rested against her ear. "You don't really want me to leave. I assure you that I would make your evening a lot more interesting." His voice was a low whisper. If there was anyone else in the room, they wouldn't have been able to hear Draco speak. His body ached to go further. He wanted his wife, and he wanted her badly.

"Sod off, Draco Malfoy," she spat in response to him. She pushed him away with all the force she could muster.

"If that's what makes you happy, love," Draco said, quickly placing a kiss against the soft skin of Paige's cheek. He, then, turned and walked off smugly-- before Paige could cause him any physical damage. Draco had a feeling he was going to enjoy this. Blaise was a bloody genius!


End file.
